Convenient truth
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: This guy likes this girl. This girl likes this guy. This guy finds out the convenient truth of this girl. I wonder what he'll do? /Pairing: Sasuhina


**Convenient Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.**

"Hey Hinata are you listening?" Asked a brunette tilting her head in front of Hinata.

"Oh! Sorry." Said Hinata sheepishly.

Ten-ten raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hinata are you thinking of a _boy_?"

Hinata blush and shook her head. "N-no!"

"Ha ha ha Hinata you are soo thinking of a boy. Come on we are friends! Tell me who it is."

"Mm…well it's S-sasuke." She whispered the last part.

"SASUKE!"

"Shhh. Don't scream." Hushed Hinata; completely red.

"I thought you were still after Naruto."

"I was but n-not anymore." She whispered playing with her fingers.

"Wait how did this happened I never seen you two talk and you're not the kind to fall for looks or the bad boy attitude."

"W-well when Naruto-kun bring him back The Hokage assigned Neji, Naruto and I to look after him. Just in case he tried anything b-bad."

"OMG! That's right! That was half a year how could I forget! Neji didn't spent much time with me and I got a little angry with him. Last year right?"

Hinata nodded.

"OMG! You mean you have a crush on Sasuke since last year?!?"

"Ten-ten don't say it so loud."

"Oh sorry Hinata but have you?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"W-well y-yes."

"Wow. What did he do?"

"He was…nice, nicer then before."

"Uhu nice uh? Are you sure that's all?"

"W-well his s-strong, s-smart, n-nice and…" Hinata blushed and turned to look at the ground playing with her fingers.

"And?" Asked Ten-ten with a hint of amusement.

"H-…Mm…and he is…HOT!"

Brown eyes widen.

"Oh my god Hinata I think this is the first time you have said that word!"

Hinata didn't answered. She was still thinking of what she just said out loud.

'_I hope no one heard me.'_ But to bad for Hinata someone was behind a tree and he heard every single word.

"Hinata we should head back. I bet Neji finished his training with Hiashi-Sama."

The raven girl nodded and the two of them headed to the Hyuuga compound's direction.

After the two girls left a raven appeared out of the tree he was hiding and smirked.

'_How convenient.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hinata." Called a stern voice from outside her room door.

"Yes?"

The door opens and the leader of the clan appears.

"Hinata we are having a festivity in our compound this Friday evening. The council and I have decided that you are old enough to choose your future husband. People from the entire village are coming. I suspect you to be there at your best behavior. I have asked someone to come and teach you some of the dances you will be doing with the gentlemen's in the gathering. He will be here tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. you will have to choose your future husband before the little party ends. We only invited the male part of the village we approve of."

He sighed and turned towards the door.

"Good night Hinata." And with that the father of the Hyuuga girl left without giving a second glance at his daughter's reaction.

"N-no." She said looking at the ground with watered eyes.

'_Why…now of all times? I finally promise Ten-ten to tell Sasuke how I feel about him.'_

_A tear falls down from her cheek and she wipes it off and sited on her bed closing her eyes._

'_I bet they didn't approve of him because he's a traitor.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00 A.M. The next morning. (Wednesday)

Hinata was walking towards the place she is suppose to meet the person har father picked to teach her how to dance before Friday.

Entering the dance hall of the Hyuuga estate she freezes at the moment she sees the person that it's waiting for her. She sees him turning around towards her and she jumps back and hides behind a wall.

'Why is _he_ here?'

She hears a chuckle and she frowns.

"I already know you are there Hyuuga Hinata."

'Oops.'

Sheepishly she stands out of her hiding place and walk towards her new teacher looking at the floor with a blush.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you hiding?"

"Oh…m…I j-just…I'm surprise. A-are y-you teaching me h-how to d-dance?"

The raven nodded.

"Oh. Ok."

Sasuke smirked at the nervous girl in front of him. Grabbing her waist he leans to her ear.

"Are you nervous Hinata?" The said girl felt her body shiver at the warm breath on her ear.

Pushing her closer to his body he leans up to see her face redder then a tomato. He smirked.

"How about we start?"

The girl only nodded shyly.

"Ok. Then…" His left hand went up her right side of the waist. Not missing a curve of her side, he kept moving the hand until it met her hand. Grabbing it he pushed her body harder against his with his other hand that had a little controller and leaned down to her ear.

"Ok, this dance's called the tango and this is the posture. It has abrupt stops so you have to be aware of the marked rhythms. Ok ready?" The raven said straightening his back.

"I g-guess." He pushed a bottom in the little controller and the music started.

She gulped as he started to move.

"Relax. Let me lead you." With a nod the raven started to move bringing Hinata with him.

"Ok in this part you're going to let me drop haft of your upper body back."

"W-what?"

He sighed and grabbed her head and pushed her hips with his.

"Mnghh…" Her moan could not be controlled as she felt all his body against her.

'_He's so warm. He smells good too.'_

Sasuke chuckle. "Wake up Hinata. This is the part."

She nodded and he started to push her upper body back and hold her back weight with his hand. She blushed at the friction she still felt on the lower region. In a matter of seconds Sasuke pulled her back and their faces were only centimeters apart. They could feel each other's warm breath on their faces. She felt kind of dizzy and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hn. Good enough. Let's practice again."

After two hours of practicing different kinds dancing they decided to have their last dance practice.

"Ok Hinata, let's start but a bit more slower ok?"

"O-ok." Grabbing her waist with his two hands, he brings her close to his body.

'_God let this end soon. I can't take this heat.'_

"Are you ok?" Asked the Uchiha curiously.

"I'm f-fine, it's just you're hot…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Hinata froze. '_I did not just say that.'_

"I m-mean t-the w-weather it's hot." Her voice was dying slowly thru the sentence. "N-not t-that I'm s-saying you're not b-because I-I…ngh." Her eyes watered and she looked down defeated.

"Hinata put your hands around my neck." Sasuke ordered. She did what she was told still keeping her gaze away from the pale raven.

The raven leaned down to her neck and they started to dance. Not stopping the dance the Uchiha tries to talk with the Hyuuga.

"Hinata."

She didn't answer.

"Hinata listen to me."

Moving her head a little bit to hear him better he smiles at the cute posture.

"I need you to know something."

"W-what?" She asked shyly and a little afraid of what he might say.

"You know that they're lots of fan girls that are out there trying to take a piece of me and I hate it when they make those stupid comments of me being hot, strong or whatever they say."

She tensed at the word she mentioned before.

"But I like you." Her eyes widen and she tried to move to look at him but he didn't let her.

"Wait. Let me finish." He whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes as her heart tried to get out of her chest.

"Yesterday I heard something very convenient. I heard the girl I wouldn't mind been call hot call me that. Not just that, I heard her saying that she liked me since I came back to the village but she didn't have the courage to say it. So know I'm going to say what I wanted to say for a long time now."

Her heartbeat was going insane.

Kissing her neck made her pulse increase ten fold. Then he kissed her jaw line then her cheek. Obsidian eyes meet pale lavender eyes.

"I love you Hina-Chan." Her eyes widen and she couldn't help but smile.

"I-I…I love you too Sasuke-kun so much!"

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly on hr lips.

"A-and I'm s-sorry for calling you h-hot." She said blushing.

"Don't be. Coming from you it's a compliment.

She smiled again and gave a peck on Sasuke's pink lips.

He chuckle and hugged her.

"Ok then let us have lunch ok?"

She nodded and he grabbed her hand and started to walk away but Hinata stopped, stopping Sasuke as well.

"What's wrong Hina-Chan." The said girl blushed at the pet name but then shook her head.

"I still n-need to p-practice."

He frowned.

"I thought the idea of you going there to dance was to find the men you wanted to get marry to."

"W-well y-yes b-but-"

"Hina-chan." He said while cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"Even if you still have to go. I will never let any other men have you. You are now mine and I am now yours. No one will stop that, not even your father or the council. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters."

He smirked at what he remembers.

"Besides from what I know you can choose any men in the room and I'll be there." Her eyes widen and he smiles.

"Yes the Hyuuga house-hold has approved of an ex-traitor to be married with the most wonderful heir in the planet." At the last art he gave Hinata a peck on her lips that was returned after by a deep kiss.

His arm freed her cheeks and went to hug her waist so their bodies would align and bring more heat for them. They both moaned in the kiss. Pink tongue came out from the raven's cavern to ask permission to enter Hinata's Allowing entrance they moaned at the sensation of their tongues touch.

Kissing like could only take so much time. In about two minutes they separated breathing hard and looking at each other's eyes with love and lust.

"Uhum!" A voice that made them freeze on their spot came from behind.

Turning both their heads towards the door they met pale frowning eyes. They separated as fast as they could and stared at the eyes of the judge, jury and executioner.

"Uchiha. I don't remember giving you the job of teaching Hinata how to dance."

Hinata's eyes widen but she tried to keep her cool and kept starring at her father.

"Hyuuga Renji was injured on his last mission and I came to substitute him."

"I can _see_ that."

He turned to Hinata.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Hinate tensed and turned to look at Sasuke. He smiled and nodded. Smiling she turned to her father and nodded.

"Yes father. Uchiha Sasuke is my boyfriend."

Hiashi looked at them both and analyzed their behavior and sighed.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Mm…a minute ago…?" Hinata said sheepishly and Sasuke chuckled.

Blushing she turned to her father that kept his strong gaze at the two teens in front of him.

"Hinata…you are still to go this Friday. Sasuke Uchiha it's invited but you still have choices." And with that Hiashi turned but this time Hinata decided to be brave.

"F-father."

The said men stopped but didn't turn.

"I've already made my choice. I love Sasuke and I will never change him for anyone."

Sasuke smiled and went closer to her and grabbed her waist with one hand.

"Hn. Then choose him on Friday." With that said the men called Leader of the Hyuuga left.

"My Hina-Chan it's getting brave." Hinata blushed and buried her self in Sasuke's chest. Nuzzling she smelled Sasuke's shirt.

"You smell good." Whispered Hinata.

Sasuke chuckled.

"It's that why you always day dream when I pulled you close to me in practice?"

Hinata just created a new crimson red.

Sasuke laughed and Hinata couldn't help but to blush more at the sound of him laughing.

"I…don't think anyone have seen you laugh before."

"Hn. Good, because that's reserve for you." With that said he kissed her tenderly on the lips and one on her head.

Hugging each other they said one more time the three magic words of life.

"I love you."


End file.
